Raiden vs Mercer
by BRANDON369
Summary: Después de proteger su ciudad de misteriosas criaturas, Alex Mercer es transportado al Netherrealm, mientras que Raiden tiene una visión de un terrible destino, a menos que logre rescatar al Mortal conocido como Alex Mercer antes de que Quan Chi haga de las suyas


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi cuarto fic de Vs Mercer para festejar el cuarto día de mi semana aniversario, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Raiden vs Mercer<p>

El Mortal Kombat, siempre ha sido y siempre será... Durante milenios, las fuerzas del bien y del mal se han encerrado en la eterna batalla por el control de Earthrealm. Algunos tratan de utilizar el torneo para destruir todo lo que es bueno. Otros buscan la venganza, el poder, o la vida eterna. Una y otra vez cada amenaza se ha vencido, y Earthrealm ha disfrutado de una relativa paz durante muchos años. Sin embargo, existe la preocupación de que la Tierra está una vez más en peligro. Para asegurar la victoria de sus reinos, tanto las fuerzas del bien como las del mal están en una búsqueda constante de nuevos guerreros, si se llegara a encontrar un guerrero lo suficientemente poderoso cualquier parte puede tomar la victoria. Por suerte yo formo parte de la defensa del Earthrealm, yo soy Raiden, el dios del trueno y soy el encargado de proteger este reino, con mi poder me puedo encargar de defenderla de las diferentes amenazas que nos lanzan, sin embargo el Netherrealm liderado por el hechicero Quan Chi, ha puesto la mira en uno de los mortales que habitan el Earthrealm, un mortal cuyo poder rivaliza con el poder de los dioses, pese a haber pasado bastantes desgracias, ese humano aun poseía un gran corazón, su nombre era Alex Mercer. Un día tuve una visión, en esa visión Quan Chi se apoderaba por completo de Alex Mercer y utilizaba ese poder para destruir todo el Earthrealm y tomar el control de todos los mundos. ¡Yo debía detenerlo! ¡Tenía que evitar que esa visión se cumpla! Inmediatamente fui a la ciudad de Manhattan para impedir una catástrofe, ya que Alex Mercer se encontraba en ese momento luchando valientemente contra el poder del ejército del Netherrealm

En la ciudad de Manhattan, todo era un caos, edificios destruidos, lugares quemándose, literalmente parecía como si una guerra hubiera arrasado el lugar, pero esto no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por seres sobrenaturales, había unos seres grandes y musculosos de 4 brazos llamados Shokan, también habían seres monstruosos armados con espadas conocidos como Tarkatas, o inclusive unos temibles gigantes conocidos como Oni. Estas criaturas estaban arrasando la ciudad y muy pocos podían oponer resistencia, uno de los pocos que aun podían luchar era Alex Mercer, quien luchaba para defender la ciudad de los monstruos, ya había derrotado a bastantes hordas enteras de esas criaturas y su poder estaba llegando al limite

Mercer- No sé cuántos más pueda vencer, son demasiados, debo consumirlos

Alex intento consumir a algún Tarkata, pero antes de que lo logre un Oni lo golpeo contra un edificio

Mercer- Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí

El Oni se acercaba junto a otros 2 Oni, normalmente Alex podría derrotarlos con facilidad, pero después de días de batalla sus fuerzas estaban al límite, por lo que aun cuando intento levantarse llego un Shokan y comenzó a pisotearlo, Mercer logro cortarlo con su espada de biomasa pero los 3 Oni lo comenzaron a golpear con fuerza, Alex logro derrotar a uno de los Oni, pero estaba en las ultimas, unos Tarkata aprovecharon esto y lo comenzaron a acuchillar, Mercer pudo cortarlos y se preparó para enfrentar a los Oni cuando un rayo lo ataco por la espalda con tanta potencia que Alex Mercer perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, justo antes de perder el conocimiento Alex observo atrás suyo a una especie de monje vestido de blanco con sombrero de copa burlándose de el para luego disparar otro rayo y acabar con Mercer de una vez por todas

Cuando yo llegue solamente observe los restos de lo que pareció ser una gran batalla, en el centro de la masacre había un cuerpo que resaltaba, había llegado tarde… Alex Mercer había muerto

Al morir, todas las almas acceden a un reino oscuro conocido como Netherrealm, el infierno, y Alex Mercer no sería la excepción

Alex Mercer comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, no recordaba bien donde estaba o que hacía, lo único que supo es que ni bien abrió los ojos, encontró frente a él, a 2 Oni observándolo, eran Moloch y Drahmin

Mercer- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué diablos!

Mercer le dio un puñetazo a Moloch que lo mando a volar contra una roca, Drahmin intento golpearlo pero Alex salto a una distancia increíble para esquivarlo, al fin Mercer tuvo tiempo para ver alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar desolado que ardía en llamas

Mercer- Ahora en que lio me habré metido

Entonces Mercer noto que los 2 Oni se habían levantado y venían a atacarlo, Alex intento escapar con su velocidad sobrehumana pero una especie de energía lo detuvo en el aire

Mercer- ¿Ahora qué?

-Calma amigo, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo

Mercer- Oye tu ¿Quién eres?

-Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Quan Chi

Mercer- ¿Quan Chi? Dime donde estoy

Quan Chi- Bienvenido a Netherrealm, mi humilde morada

Mercer- ¿Netherrealm?

Quan Chi- O como ustedes lo llaman, el infierno

Mercer- ¡¿El infierno?! Eso significa que estoy…

Quan Chi- Así es, estas muerto

Mercer- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Pero cómo?

Quan Chi- Te acabo de revivir

Mercer- ¿Qué dices?

Quan Chi- Soy un poderoso hechicero, tengo el poder para revivirte por una gran razón

Mercer- ¿Cuál?

Quan Chi- ¿Recuerdas como estaba tu mundo antes de tu muerte?

Mercer- Estaba siendo atacado por unas criaturas extrañas, casi demoniacas

Quan Chi- Exacto, te reviví porque tú eres el único capaz de exterminar esas amenazas

Mercer- Bien, iré a exterminarlas, transpórtame a mi ciudad

Quan Chi- No tan rápido, si te transporto a tu ciudad acabaras muerto de nuevo, si vas a eliminar esta nueva amenaza tendrás que hacerlo de raíz

Mercer- ¿A qué te refieres?

Quan Chi- Debes derrotar a su líder, el sujeto que te mato

Con una ilusión Quan Chi le mostro a Mercer la imagen de Raiden, imagen que Mercer reconoció, ya que recordaba que fue esa persona quien lo mato

De esta manera el mortal Alex Mercer estaba siendo engañado por el hechicero Quan Chi y mi visión estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerse realidad

Rápidamente convoque a todos los guerreros de la tierra para enfrentar tan terrible amenaza, sin embargo, lo más seguro era que las fuerzas del mal se hayan anticipado, puesto que habían enviado a sus tropas a atacar los distintos puntos del planeta, debido a esto muchos guerreros que convoque no pudieron hacer presencia, pues debían defender sus hogares, aun así un pequeño grupo de guerreros lograron hacer presencia

Nos reunimos en el templo del cielo donde pude observar a los guerreros que vinieron, estaban Liu Kang y Kung Lao, 2 de mis monjes más leales, también vino Sub Zero, un aliado valioso perteneciente al clan de los Lin Kuei, también vinieron Sonya Blade y Kenshi, de las fuerzas especiales, también estaba Johnny Cage, quien seguramente vino siguiendo a Sonya, por ultimo me sorprendió ver a Kitana, la princesa de Edenia, aunque es bien sabido que Edenia y Earthrealm eran aliadas, sabía que con este pequeño grupo de guerreros podría cumplir mi misión

Liu Kang- Lord Raiden ¿Para qué nos ha reunido?

Johnny- Más vale que sea importante, me interrumpiste a mitad del doblaje de mi nueva película

Sonya- Mas respeto Johnny, no olvides que estas frente al dios del trueno

Sub Zero- ¿De qué se trata esto? Hay ejércitos atacando el planeta, muchos de mis compañeros Lin Kuei han caído ¿Es otro ataque del Outworld?

Raiden- Me temo que no Sub Zero, es una amenaza aun peor

Kitana- ¿Y de qué reino proviene?

Raiden- Del mismo Earthrealm

Kung Lao- ¿Del Earthrealm? ¿Pero cómo está eso Lord Raiden?

Raiden- Existe un guerrero mortal, que debido a una infección, posee un virus, un virus que le dota de asombrosos poderes

Kenshi- ¿Qué tipo de poderes?

Raiden- Del tipo de poderes con los que cualquiera podría convertirse en campeón del Mortal Kombat, sus poderes rivalizan con los míos en fuerza

Johnny- ¿Pero qué paso con él?

Kitana- ¿Acaso traiciono a su planeta para aliarse con el emperador?

Raiden- No, Alex Mercer es incomprendido, pero tiene un gran corazón, no vendería su mundo

Liu Kang- Entonces no veo cual sea el problema

Raiden- El problema es Quan Chi

Sub Zero- ¿Quan Chi?

Raiden- Así es, ese hechicero logro apoderarse del alma de Alex Mercer, y pienso que planea usarlo de alguna manera para obtener la victoria en el siguiente Mortal Kombat

Kung Lao- Eso es terrible

Sonya- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?

Raiden- Tendremos que sacar su alma, desde el mismísimo Netherrealm, por eso los eh llamado, para que juntos vayamos al Netherrealm, derrotemos a las fuerzas de Quan Chi y salvemos a Alex Mercer, y a la tierra

Mientras en el Netherrealm Quan Chi le daba información a Alex sobre el Mortal Kombat, cuando se escuchó un grito

-¡Quan Chi!

Ante los ojos de Mercer se abrió un portal y de él salió un ninja, espectro de la oscuridad, Scorpion

Scorpion- ¡Quan Chi! ¡Te estuve buscando! ¡Me vengare de ti! ¡Pagaras por destruir a mi clan!

Moloch y Drahmin se prepararon para atacar pero Quan Chi hizo un gesto para que se detengan

Quan Chi- Señor Mercer, este es uno de los guerreros de los que le hable, será su primera prueba

Mercer- Está bien

Scorpion- Tú hazte a un lado, no dejare que Quan Chi escape

Mercer- Lo siento amigo, no pienso moverme

Scorpion- Entonces tú también sentirás mi venganza

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla

Quan Chi- Sera mejor que se apure señor Mercer, puedo detectar a mas guerreros llegando, sin embargo, sabía que Raiden haría algo así, por eso reuní a mis propios guerreros provenientes de las sombras jajajajajaja

Mientras tanto, Raiden acababa de transportar al Netherrealm a sus guerreros

Raiden- Hemos llegado

Johnny- Vaya lugar más feo, no me gustaría vivir aquí

Raiden- Este es un lugar donde solo puede vivir la gente que posee maldad en su corazón, por lo cual nuestros poderes se debilitaran ligeramente

Kitana- Lord Raiden, si a este lugar solo pueden entrar los que poseen maldad ¿Cómo es que entro aquí el sujeto que buscamos? Comprendo que nosotros estemos aquí debido a sus poderes, pero él no es malo, o si

Raiden- Alex Mercer tiene el poder de consumir diferentes criaturas, por eso cuando Quan Chi mando a su ejército y Mercer consumió a algunos de sus soldados más crueles, absorbió también la maldad de estos, de esta manera Quan Chi aprovecho para traerlo hasta aquí

Liu Kang- Hechicero malvado, le daré una buena paliza cuando lo vea

Kenshi- Me pregunto si el hechicero que me quito la vista también estará metido en esto

Raiden- Esperemos que no Kenshi

Sonya- Oigan ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Los guerreros de la tierra alcanzaron a ver a un ser tirado en el piso totalmente herido

Sub Zero- Ese es… ¡Scorpion!

Rápidamente los guerreros fueron donde Scorpion para encontrarlo bastante herido

Johnny- Un minuto ¿Scorpion? ¡¿Estás hablando del mismo Scorpion que casi mata a Quan Chi?! ¡¿Uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todos los reinos?! ¡¿Qué clase de bestia pudo haberle hecho esto?!

Kung Lao- No quiero saberlo

Kenshi- ¿Estas bien compañero Scorpion?

El espectro apenas se levantaba

Scorpion- La batalla aún no termina

Sub Zero- ¿A qué te refieres?

Scorpion- Aquí viene

Sub Zero fue con Scorpion para intentar ayudarlo a pararse mejor, cuando del cielo cayo un ser con una fuerza tremenda que por suerte Scorpion pudo evitar con ayuda de Sub Zero

Sonya- ¡¿Qué clase de guerrero es este?!

Kitana- Quizás provenga de Outworld

Raiden- ¡Alex Mercer!

Sub Zero intento golpear a Mercer pero este de un puñetazo lo mando a volar, Scorpion lo ataco con su espada, pero Mercer transformo su brazo en una espada, con la que detuvo el espadazo de Scorpion y luego lo agarro y lo arrojo contra Sub Zero

Kung Lao- Imposible, este es el guerrero que vinimos a buscar

Raiden- ¡Alto Alex Mercer!

Alex Mercer observo durante unos segundos al Lord del trueno

Mercer- ¿Tú eres el ser conocido como Raiden?

Raiden- Así es, ese soy yo

Mercer- Bien

Sin previo aviso Alex le dio un golpe a Raiden que lo mando bastante lejos luego dio un salto increíble con el que alcanzo a Raiden, lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojo aún más lejos

Liu Kang- ¡Raiden! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

Los guerreros de la tierra iban a ayudar a Raiden cuando un Tarkata se abalanzó sobre Johnny y lo ataco con sus cuchillas, era Baraka

Sonya- ¡Cage!

Baraka- ¡Devorare tu carne!

Sonya- Ustedes sigan, yo ayudare a Johnny

Kenshi- Yo también te ayudare

Los demás continuaron pero aparte de Baraka 2 luchadores más llegaron, eran los Red Dragon, Mavado y Hsu Hao

Johnny- Bueno, la pelea esta pareja

Mavado- Creo que es hora de saldar cuentas Special Forces

Kenshi- Me derrotaste la última vez, pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte

Hsu Hao- Descuide jefe, los eliminare

Sonya- ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara?!

Johnny- Tu tranquila Sonya, si ese tipo te traiciono le daré su merecido

Baraka- ¡Yo los destruiré! ¡Soy un guerrero Tarkata!

Mientras tanto, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana tampoco podían avanzar, pues frente a ellos había 3 figuras monumentales eran Drahmin, Moloch y Goro

Kitana- ¡Son Onis! Sera difícil vencerlos

Liu Kang- Debemos luchar con nuestra fuerza

Kung Lao- Goro también está con ellos

Goro- Kung Lao, te concederé la muerte de un guerrero

Kitana- Goro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goro- Solo digamos que Quan Chi me hará un favor si los mato

Liu Kang- Te derrotare, igual que en el primer torneo

Goro- En el primer torneo no tenía la ayuda de 2 poderosos Oni

Mientras en otro lugar del Netherrealm, Sub Zero y Scorpion también tenían problemas, estaban luchando contra un enemigo invisible y un enemigo que se ocultaba entre las sombras, eran Reptile y Noob Saibot, o peor de todo era que Scorpion no podía luchar con todo su poder pues su combate con Mercer lo dejo bastante lastimado

Sub Zero- ¡Hermano! ¡Muestra la cara!

Noob salió de las sombras y le dio un puñetazo a Sub Zero

Noob- Me llamabas

Sub Zero- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Noob- Debo obedecer a Quan Chi

Sub Zero intento congelarlo, pero Noob atrapo a Sub Zero en una nube gris imposibilitándolo moverse

Scorpion- ¡Lin Kuei! ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento Reptile se hace visible e intenta lanzarle acido a Sub Zero, aunque Scorpion se interpone en el ataque

Reptile- Vaya, Scorpion creo que quieres ser la presa de Reptile

Scorpion apenas se podía mantener en pie cuando Noob le arrojo una sombra y lo tumbo, Sub Zero se puso en pose de batalla, el ninja Lin Kuei era fuerte, pero sabía que no podría contra los 2, no solo, pero Scorpion no estaba en condiciones para pelear

En otro lugar del Netherrealm Mercer golpeaba con todo a Raiden quien se cubría como podía

Raiden- Veo que llegue tarde, Quan Chi ya te ha reclutado en su ejército

Mercer- ¿Y que si es así?

Raiden- Entonces tendré que mostrarte el verdadero poder del dios del trueno

Entonces unos rayos cayeron recargando el poder de Raiden, quien hizo uso de su técnica torpedo, volando hacia Mercer y chocándolo

Mercer- Eso no estuvo nada mal, ahora déjame mostrarte un truco

Alex uso su biomasa para aumentar su masa muscular con el cual le dio 3 puñetazos a Raiden y lo arrojo de una patada, pero Raiden se levantó y le arrojo un voltaje, sin embargo Mercer transformo su brazo en un escudo y desvió el ataque contra una roca

Raiden- Eres bueno, pero veamos que tal peleas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Mercer- Sera un placer

Alex transformo su brazo en una espada, dispuesto a cortar a Raiden, pero el Lord del trueno no le dio tiempo, pues le propino unos cuantos golpes, luego lo alzo del cuello y comenzó a electrocutarlo, para luego arrojarlo contra una piedra, pero aun así Mercer seguía en pie

Raiden- ¿Pero cómo puedes seguir en pie con semejante descarga?

Mercer- Solo digamos que no eres el único que me ataco con electricidad

Raiden intento volar hacia Mercer con un torpedo pero este lo detuvo con un espadazo y lo lazo contra el piso, a escasos metros de caer a un precipicio lleno de lava

Raiden- Eso estuvo cerca

Entonces tanto Raiden como Mercer se observaron estudiándose entre ellos, para que finalmente Mercer de un enorme salto en un intento de escapar

Raiden- No huiras

Raiden comenzó a volar hasta donde estaba Mercer, quien en realidad no estaba escapando, simplemente creo una trampa, ya que cuando Raiden se acercó, le clavo con su espada de biomasa, provocando un efecto de rayos x similar a los vistos en Mortal Kombat 9

Luego lo arrojo por el precipicio, Raiden cayó justo a la orilla del rio de lava, y entonces Mercer cayó encima de él, usándolo de patineta

Mercer intento consumirlo para acabar de una vez con su oponente pero Raiden lo alejo arrojándole un voltaje

Raiden- Veo que no me equivocaba, el mortal Alex Mercer es verdaderamente poderoso, sin embargo me temo que aún no ha desarrollado todos sus poderes

Mercer intentó golpear a Raiden con sus puños de biomasa, pero Raiden lo paralizo con un su electricidad para después…

Raiden- ¡Choque eléctrico!

El puño de Raiden se vio envuelto en una colosal carga eléctrica, con la cual golpeo a Mercer causando una gran explosión

Raiden- Que raro, usualmente mis oponentes explotan en pedazos por esa técnica

Mercer- Yo no soy como tus oponentes normales

Raiden- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta

Mercer intentó saltarle encima con sus garras pero Raiden preparo sus manos dispuestas a lanzar un ataque

Raiden- ¡Electrocución!

Raiden disparo unos relámpagos que golpearon a Mercer en el aire con una descarga descomunal que mando a volar al encapuchado

Raiden- Interesante, eres el primero que sobrevive no solo a uno, sino a 2 de mis técnicas mortales

Mercer no espero a que termine de hablar y comenzó a golpearlo con sus garras, provocando varios cortes y rasguños que hirieron a Raiden, quien intentó golpearlo, y se quedaron un buen rato intercambiando golpes

Raiden- ¡Voltaje!

Con ese ataque Raiden aleja a Mercer, y se prepara para lanzar otro voltaje, sin embargo Alex arrojo su látigo para atraparlo, pero Raiden fácilmente arroja electricidad a través de ese rayo electrocutando a Mercer

Raiden- Es hora de acabar con esto, el trueno te tomara

Mercer- ¿Qué?

Raiden- ¡Decapitación eléctrica!

Raiden arrojo un increíble rayo a la cabeza de Mercer, esperando que esta explote por la presión

Raiden- Es el fin

Pero Mercer seguía intacto, con una armadura

Mercer- Tus técnicas son algo mortales, si no me pongo la armadura quien sabe si aún seguiría vivo

Raiden- ¿Pero qué?

Mercer- Me mostraste tus técnicas más mortales, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor

Mercer salto increíblemente alto y estaba a punto de caer sobre Raiden quien alcanzo a esquivarlo, aunque no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, del piso salieron un montón de tentáculos en todas direcciones, dispuestos a consumir cualquier ser vivo que se topara en su camino

Raiden intento evadirlos volando, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues 2 de esos tentáculos lo perforaron, sin embargo cuando estaban por absorberlo, Raiden hizo uso de sus poderes eléctricos, traspasando electricidad a través de los tentáculos, quienes si explotaron por la presión, salvando a Raiden de ser consumido

Raiden- Eso estuvo bastante cerca

El Lord del trueno se encontraba tan herido debido a que los tentáculos lo traspasaron, que no noto cuando Mercer fue y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños de biomasa, con tanta fuerza que se creaban ondas a su alrededor, luego levanto a Raiden, se elevó de un gran salto y cayó en picada a toda potencia con sus puños de biomasa encima de Raiden

Raiden intentaba levantarse pero el dolor no se lo permitía, entonces Mercer transformo sus brazos en espadas

Mercer- Bien, terminemos con esto

Mercer estaba a punto de clavarle sus espadas y Raiden se preparaba para su final, pero extrañamente Mercer cayo inmóvil al piso

Mercer- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No me puedo mover!

-Jajajaja, buen trabajo Mercer

Mercer- No puede ser

Frente a los debilitados Raiden y Mercer se encontraba Quan Chi, con un sujeto cuya apariencia era idéntica a la de Raiden

Raiden- Tu eres… ¡Shang Tsung!

El sujeto idéntico a Raiden revelo su verdadero aspecto, el del hechicero Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung- Hola Raiden ¿Qué hace el dios del trueno ahí tirado?

Raiden- ¡No puede ser! ¡La alianza mortal!

Mercer- Ustedes… ¡Me engañaron verdad!

Quan Chi- En efecto, Shang Tsung ¿Completaste tu misión?

Shang Tsung- En efecto, solo necesitaba que Mercer luchara con alguien poderoso para que mi hechizo surja efecto

Raiden- ¿A qué hechizo te refieres hechicero?

Shang Tsung- Al hechizo para drenar el poder por supuesto

Mercer- ¿Hechizo para drenar poder?

Shang Tsung- Así es, todo el poder de la bestia conocida como Alex Mercer, está en este pequeño frasquito

Raiden- ¿Para qué quieren el poder de Alex Mercer?

Quan Chi- Para despertar al rey dragón

Raiden- ¿Para despertar al rey dragón? ¡Quan Chi no puedes hacer eso!

Quan Chi- Quieres ver que si

La alianza mortal estaba por atacar a Raiden y a Mercer, pero Raiden hace uso de los últimos poderes que le quedaban y se transporta junto a Mercer con un rayo

De igual forma en otro lugar, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana estaban por ser derrotados, sin embargo un rayo los transporto y los salvo, de igual manera paso con Sub Zero y Scorpion que estaban en una lucha bastante complicada, o con Johnny, Kenshi y Sonya

Finalmente todos los guerreros de la tierra se reúnen y Raiden les explica todo lo ocurrido, luego se quedan un rato para recuperarse de sus heridas

Mientras tanto, Quan Chi y Shang Tsung preparaban el ritual para invocar al rey dragón

Shang Tsung- Increíble, normalmente se necesitan miles de almas para despertar al rey dragón, pero ahora basta y sobra con esto

Quan Chi- Seguro es debido a la cantidad de criaturas que ha consumido

Shang Tsung- Pero no debimos dejarlos escapar, podrían ser un problema en el futuro

Quan Chi- Descuida, conozco a Raiden, no tardara en venir

Shang Tsung- ¿A qué te refieres?

Quan Chi- A eso

Raiden se acercaba, y a sus espaldas se encontraban Liu Kang, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana y Kenshi

Quan Chi- Ves, te lo dije

Quan Chi y Shang Tsung se pusieron frente al grupo de Raiden, con Goro, Reptile, Baraka, Noob Saibot, Moloch, Drahmin, Mavado y Hsu Hao a sus espaldas

Quan Chi- Hola Raiden ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Raiden- Creo que ya sabes a lo que eh venido, los retamos a un ¡Mortal Kombat!

Shang Tsung- Jajajaja creo que perdiste la cabeza, ¿Viste a nuestros guerreros?

Raiden- Tengo atrás de mí a los guerreros más fuertes del Earthrealm

Shang Tsung- Jajajaja no me hagas reír

Quan Chi- ¡A ellos!

Raiden- ¡Vayan!

Ambos bandos comenzaron a correr el uno contra el otro para luchar entre ellos Scorpion luchaba contra Moloch, Kenshi contra Mavado, Sub Zero contra Noob, Liu Kang contra Drahmin, Sonya contra Reptile, Kitana contra Baraka, Johnny contra Hsu Hao y Kung Lao contra Goro, a la vez Raiden se preparaba para enfrentar a la alianza mortal

Shang Tsung- ¿Enserio crees que puedes vencernos?

Quan Chi- ¿Tu solo?

Raiden de un torpedo derribo a Quan Chi

Raiden- Yo diría que si

Pero Quan Chi se levantó y le arrojo un cráneo de energía, Shang Tsung lo apoyo con un cráneo de fuego

Ambos ataques dañaron al Lord del trueno

Shang Tsung- A ver qué te parece esto

Shang Tsung se transformó en Raiden y lo golpeo con su propio torpedo, luego Quan Chi se tele transporto junto a Raiden y comenzó a darle varios puñetazos seguidos

Shang Tsung- Ya te rindes

Raiden- Pero si voy ganando

Quan Chi- ¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces Raiden saco el frasquito que contenía el poder de Mercer

Shang Tsung- Pe…pero cuando… tu…

Raiden- Te lo quite mientras intentabas atacarme con el torpedo

Quan Chi- ¡Shang Tsung! ¡Eres un idiota!

Raiden rompió el frasco luego invoco uno de sus rayos, y de este salió Alex Mercer totalmente recuperado

Mercer- Hola Quan Chi

Quan Chi- ¡No!

Raiden- Creo que son ustedes quienes deberían rendirse

Shang Tsung- ¿Rendirnos?

Raiden- Solo observen

Ahí ambos hechiceros vieron como Liu Kang había derrotado a Drahmin con sus poderes de fuego, los abanicos de Kitana habían podido contra las cuchillas de Baraka, Sub Zero yacía vencedor con Noob congelado, Scorpion había calcinado a Moloch, Sonya había usado un potente combo de patadas de Tae Kwon Do para acabar con Reptile, de la misma manera que Kenshi había derrotado a Mavado con sus técnicas de la espada, Kung Lao había logado vengar a su ancestro con la derrota de Goro y Johnny Cage había vencido a Hsu Hao sin ninguna dificultad

Shang Tsung- Esto no es posible ¡Se supone que tendríamos la ventaja en el Netherrealm!

Mercer- ¿Qué dicen lo arreglamos a las buenas o a las malas?

Shang Tsung y Quan Chi se lanzan al ataque

Raiden- Me parece que a las malas

Shang Tsung intenta atacar a Raiden pero el Lord del Trueno prepara sus manos para un ataque

Raiden- ¡Electrocución!

Shang Tsung apenas podía resistir ese ataque, pero luego Raiden subió la potencia acabándolo

Quan Chi intentaba lanzarle un cráneo a Mercer, pero este se cubrió con su escudo, luego uso su látigo para sujetar a Quan Chi y aplastarlo contra el suelo, donde lo golpeo con sus puños de biomasa, luego uso su espada para cortar a Quan Chi, luego cambio por sus garras con las que le araño la espalda, se preparaba para consumirlo pero el hechicero uso lo último de su poder para transportarse y salvarse

Mercer- ¿Dónde se metió?

Raiden- Tranquilo Alex Mercer, ya hemos ganado

De esta manera Raiden transporto a todos de vuelta a la tierra para festejar su victoria

Raiden- ¿Ya te vas?

Mercer- Si, tengo cosas que hacer

Kung Lao- Fue un honor conocer a un guerrero de tu calibre

Sub Zero- Espero que algún día podamos batirnos en combate

Mercer- Así será

Liu Kang- ¿Por qué no te conviertes en uno de los guerreros de la tierra?

Kitana- Si, podrías ayudar bastante en el siguiente Mortal Kombat

Mercer- Me gustaría, pero antes tengo una búsqueda que completar

Liu Kang- Si, comprendemos

Johnny- Bueno amigo, si algún día tienes algún problema cuenta conmigo

Kenshi- Sonya, ¿Podríamos hacer que las fuerzas especiales ayuden a mermar disminuir el poder con el que el gobierno persigue a este hombre

Sonya- Buena idea, me contactare con Jax

Mercer- Gracias, serian de bastante ayuda

Scorpion- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡La próxima vez tendremos la revancha! ¡Y yo ganare! Pero ahora, debo buscar a Quan Chi para vengarme

Scorpion crea un portal y desaparece

Mercer- Bueno, adiós amigos, estoy seguro que si ustedes participan en el siguiente Mortal Kombat el mundo estará en buenas manos

De esta manera, todos se despidieron de Mercer quien con un salto enorme partió a un destino desconocido

Pero mientras tanto en uno de los planos del Netherrealm, Quan Chi gravemente herido, hablaba con una voz

Quan Chi- Lo lamento maestro Shinnok, el plan que teníamos para engañar a Shang Tsung y revivirlo a usted con el poder de Mercer fue un fracaso

Shinnok- Si, lo vi todo

Quan Chi- Me confié demasiado

Shinnok- Bueno, de todas formas no soy el único ser que anda tras el poder de Alex Mercer, puedo detectar un ser poderoso que también esta tras su poder jajajajaja

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este vs Mercer, si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias para algún futuro Vs Mercer, de hecho este se me ocurrió gracias a un review que me pusieron el año pasado en Cole vs Mercer jeje<p>

Pero ¿Quién es más fuerte Raiden o Mercer? Esa respuesta se la dejo a su criterio

Para continuar con el último día de la semana aniversario, mañana publicare un Oneshot


End file.
